Sisters of Nothing
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Two New Nobody's have arrived in the World That Never Was to restore the Organisation. Kairi's mother and aunty has come into the scene and Sora finally get to telling or Showing Kairi how he feels..... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The World That Never Was

Gazing upon the empty moon, one cannot help but think.

"Why is it we exist?"

"Beloved Little Sister," a young nobody with short black hair muttered, "Such thoughts are to be kept to yourself" she shook her head at the younger.

"Yes Sister of Darkness," the younger nobody sighed. She swung her shoulder length dark brown hair behind her shoulder

"Raxarsh," the older nobody stood, "We must, tend to the others" she left the Altar of Naught, and down the stair to Proof of Existence.

"Yes, Sister of Darkness" Raxarsh sighed, she took one last glance at the heart shaped moon before leaving after the black haired nobody.

Raxarsh dawdled down the gleaming corridors of Castle Oblivion. From The Altar of Naught to Proof of Existence was nothing but washed white walls, the occasional Dusk keeping guard and the frequent Nobody symbol plastered across a large wall

"They will wake soon" The black haired nobody observed the flower pods created by Number XI.

"Our bonds will be broken?" Raxarsh asked, the hope that would be behind a normal persons voice was gone, that is the price nobodies have to pay

"Yes Beloved Little Sister, we will be free, the Sister of Darkness smiled, though a fake smile. She walked towards VIII's flower pod; she placed her hand delicately on its clear glassy surface. The nobody inside sleeping soundly in suspended animation. "We just need help from the key bearer to restore them completely" She smirked at the nobody known as Axel. Raxarsh scanned the room, thirteen pods in total one for each of the members of Organisation XIII. Eleven currently contained nobodies, 'the superior and 'the key to destiny' were missing

"Yes Sister of Darkness" Raxarsh gazed at VI's pod intently

Destiny Islands

He saw her, standing alone on the beach. In a white dress, rather than her usual pink, with long strips of cloth flapping in the wind

"Kairi" he called, or at least he mouthed the word. No sound came out that he heard. She turned to him, her sapphire eyes glazed with tears

"Mr. Tanoshii" she mumbled. Something nudged him in the side

"Mr Tanoshii, are you sleeping in my class?" the teacher thundered

"What?" he blinked in confusion across the room, Kairi and her friend began to have a fit of giggles

"Try to pay attention," the teacher stormed back to the front desk.

"Yes miss" Sora mumbled "You could've woken me" Sora hissed at the silver haired boy next to him

"Sora, believe me, that was way more fun" he replied, smiling slightly

"Mr. Kusai" the teacher snapped

"Sorry miss" He called "you're so fun to pick on" he grinned

"You're not funny" Sora retorted

"Miss Tsuki, Up the front please" the teacher beckoned for Kairi to help her with whatever she was doing up the front, Sora stopped paying attention a while back. He wasn't even sure what class he was meant to have. As Kairi walked past Sora desk she dropped him a note, Sora opened it carefully, the teacher had wicked hearing and she surely would've heard it had Sora not had better hearing,

Meet afta skool the café.

Sora nodded to Kairi as she looked at him from the front. Sora folded his arms over his pencil case and tried to concentrate on what was going on. Not an easy task considering he didn't even know what the subject was.

The Radiant Garden

The dozy streets of The Radiant Garden, appropriately named, as the plants seemed to glow with a shimmering light. It was an all round present day, a warm temperature, few clouds and a slight breeze flowing through occasionally. A golden haired girl, around the age of seventeen wondered the streets, dressed in baggy denim overalls, two maybe three sizes too big for her, and a t-shirt that ended just above her navel. She dawdled aimlessly, not going anywhere in particularly, simply killing time.

"Good afternoon Tiffany" a brunet woman with passionate green eyes greeted her sweetly

"Aerith" she nodded politely in return, though it sounded more like 'Aerif' due to her accent. She continued walking and listened to an argument between the two committee members known as Squall and Yuffie.

She arrived at her home in the centre of town, her older sister, Hikari, was still meditating from the morning, or perhaps she was in her afternoon session, Tiffany rarely knew the difference. Her long Crimson hair was loose and piled on the floor around her, it had to be at least down to her ankles by now, ten years ago it was at her waist when her daughter disappeared.

"Still no luck," She reported in a done-like voice. Tiffany sat opposite her grinning, Hikari opened one eye. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously, she opened her other eye and tried to pierce brown with orange.

"You're not gonna get through" Tiffany smiled at her sisters pitiful attempts to read her mind.

"Your shield's getting better" she sighed

"I overheard Squall and Yuffie arguing" Tiffany started

"Quite difficult not to" Hikari muttered

"They said that the key bearer found her" Tiffany grinned at her sister, whose eyes lit at the mention of her daughter.

"They found her?" Hikari asked

"On an island colony, known as Destiny islands" Tiffany nodded

"We must go there" Hikari nodded back to her sister


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The World That Never Was**

"Beloved little sister" The Sister of Darkness called, her voice echoed throughout the empty halls of castle oblivion

"Yes, Sister of darkness?" Raxarsh's head appeared through a dark portal

"The portals…" the sister of darkness looked bewildered

"Only work inside the castle" Raxarsh sighed "we're still bound"

"But the binds are weakening" she looked at Raxarsh "how do I do it?" she asked, Raxarsh stepped out of her portal and held her hand in front of her, she felt the darkness and the power it held

"Think of your destination" she said, she willed the darkness to her, to make her a path and it obeyed. The darkness was hers to control, it belonged to her.

"And will the darkness to make you a path." She stared at the black portal before her; its aura pulsed an eerie shade of purple and beckoned her to it. She stepped through and was immersed in black, had she feelings, this would've been quite the unpleasant trip but instead it felt like walking through a room with no lights on, she emerged from the black on the other side of the room.

"Simply astounding" the sister of darkness gaped

"Much more efficient" Raxarsh smiled

"We must continue progressing forward" the Sister of Darkness attempted to make a portal "it's not working" she frowned

"Don't ask the darkness, command it, as if you own it" Raxarsh explained "be true to you name"

"True to my name?" she looked puzzled

"Sister of Darkness" Raxarsh shrugged, she easily drew a dark portal and went back to her room

"Smart ass" Sister of darkness cursed.

**Destiny Islands**

Sora waited at the end of the pier. The café he was meant to meet Kairi at was back on shore.

"Sora!" he heard her call from behind. He kept his eyes to the sea as he walked to the café.

"What were you doing?" Kairi asked

"Listening" he replied

"To? She asked

"The song of the sea" he replied without thinking

"The Song?" she cocked her head to the side with puzzlement. Realizing what he said, Sora blushed.

"Never mind, it's not important" He bit his lip

"If it's not important, why did you blush?" Riku's silver hair flashed in front of him

"Be nice Riku" Kairi punched his arm, Sora scowled at him

"Don't look at me like that" Riku raised his eyebrow

"Just get inside you dolts" Kairi sighed, pushing them both in

"Hey honey" the waitress greeted. She wore a starched white apron over a baby blue dress.

"Hey Natalie" Kairi waved

"Boys" she winked and walked into the kitchen

"Sends shivers down my spine every time" Riku shuddered

"Just sit down" Kairi told them when they arrived at their normal table.

"Now Sora" Riku looked directly at his friend when they sat down

"What's the song of the sea?" Kairi asked

"What!?" both Riku and Sora looked at her curiously

"Sora was listening to it before and I wondered what it was" she shrugged

"Not the question we planned" Riku muttered "But now I'm interested too" Riku turned back to Sora

"Do I really have to?" Sora mumbled

**The Radiant Garden**

"May I ask what in the hell you want?" A blond man with cigarette yelled as hikari entered the radiant garden restoration committee's headquarters

"Looking for Squall" Hikari replied with her usual grace. Cid blinked in surprise. He'd heard of her from her little sister but she wasn't what he expected.

"He's out back" he muttered thrusting his thumb towards the door.

"I shall wait then" she found a seat and sat patiently, closing her eye's.

"Who's that?" a man with steely gray eyes glanced at her as he entered the room

"My name is Hikari" she stood, poised and dignified

"I see" Squall nodded, he looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact

"I require a gummi ship" She stated simply

"What the hell for?" Cid exclaimed. It appeared he'd taken the seat in front of the computer

"To find my daughter," She replied, "as I understand it, she's on an island world with the keybearers" she smiled happily

"If I'm hearing you correctly, and am making the correct appearance link. Your daughter is Kairi, the seventh princess of heart" Squall folded his arms

"Indeed" she nodded

"Damn women" Cid cursed, "Some of the crazy shit they come up with" he huffed. Hikari glared at him angrily

"Shall we discuss this ship then" she turned her gaze back onto Squall.

"You're a determined woman" he replied scratching his neck.

"I intend to see my daughter Mr. Leonheart." her orange eyes saw strait through him and she got her answer before he could even say a word. "Tomorrow, seven, The Bailey, do not be late" she swung her hair behind her shoulder and swept out of the room gracefully.

"You dumb ass" Cid grunted

"How the hell do I get myself into these messes?" Squall grunted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The World That Never Was**

"Sister!" Raxarsh called through the castle. The Sister of darkness appeared nearby, having perfected the dark portal.

"Raxarsh, have you made a discovery?" she asked

"I found my power" Raxarsh smiled

"Show me" The Sister of Darkness Urged. Nodding, Raxarsh called forth a ball of water. She reached into her pocket and drew a knife missing it's blade. She stuck the knife into the orb and drew out a blade

"My weapon is a blade of water," she explained, showing The Sister of darkness her knife, "and my power is to summon cats of water" with a flick of the wrist and flash of tainted light the orb of water changed into a water kitten, clear and bubbly.

"A kitten?" Sister of Darkness raised an eyebrow

"My power is weak at the moment" Raxarsh sighed, turning the kitten to steam.

"The bounds are still strong," Sister of Darkness laughed, "show me if there's any improvement" she disappeared into a dark portal

"Improve," Raxarsh muttered, "this will work." she summoned another orb of water and attempted to make a bigger cat "Eventually" she sighed at the water kitten that had sprung from the orb. It meowed at her, it sounded like it was underwater. Raxarsh bent down and stroked it. "You'll get bigger." she smiled at it

"Raxarsh!" Sister of darkness called "The others need to be checked."

"Yes Sister" she began to walk through the white corridors of castle oblivion. The kitten bounded playfully after her and attacked each Dusk guard along the way.

Destiny islands

"It's difficult to explain, exactly" Sora glanced up at Natalie, who'd stopped by their table to take their order

"The usual" Kairi told her before Sora could react and get out of explaining

"Three shakes: vanilla blueberry and chocolate and a massive basket of chips" she grinned and wrote it down

"Now explain" Riku growled

"I can hear and understand sea creatures," Sora started

"Right." Kairi nodded

"And these creatures are very...musical" he struggled to find the right word

"This is ridicules" Riku muttered and Kairi nudged him in the ribs

"And I like to listen to them" Sora shrugged

"Right" Riku shook his head "Next you'll be telling me you believe in Santa Claus"

"I met Santa" Sora grinned

"For the love of," Riku cursed "Kairi you're on your own with this one" he stood up and left the shop

"On you own for what?" Sora blinked "Kairi I'm confused" he looked at his red headed friend, who's face was almost as red as her hair "Who's gonna drink his milkshake" Sora watched as Natalie handed their milkshakes out

"Where's the silver one go?" she asked

"He ran away, don't worry I can pay" Kairi added hurridly

"No it's fine, the chef getting mighty thirsty back there" she took the milkshake away, Kairi's eyes drifted back to a dumbfounded Sora

"She… she took it away" he stammered, "she took the milkshake, and I would've drank that too"

The Radiant Garden

"Did it work?" Tiffany asked as her sister came out of the Restoration Committee building

"Naturally" Hikari nodded "His mind is weak and easily penetrated" she smiled "I found when he was free and got in"

"Ha! They're all like that," Tiffany threw her hands behind her head, interlinking her fingers

"Tomorrow, we head to a place called 'Destiny Islands' and we find her" Hikari pulled out a hair tie from the pouch around her waist.

"Kari" Tiffany used the name Hikari insisted was obliterated along with any ties to the man who'd called her that. "Your hair's way too long to do that" she poked her older sister in the ribs

"Not yet it's not" she flicked at least a metre and a half of crimson hair through the tie and into Tiffany's face.

"I suppose I deserved that," she spluttered

"We, of course, must prepare." she checked her watch, "It's 4:30, we have nineteen and a half hours 'till we leave" she quickened her pace

"I reckon she forgot us" Tiffany came into step with her

"So we must be as we where then," Hikari turn the corner away from their home

"What'd I wear back then?" Tiffany pondered out loud

"Exactly what you're wearing now" Hikari chuckled. Tiffany looked down at her clothes, he style really hadn't changed.

"Overalls, and a new shirt then huh" Tiffany laughed, "These are a bit small now" she pulled the overall she was currently wearing

"What, they're only _a_ size too big?" Hikari laughed

"Nope, fits perfectly" She corrected

"Then we should go shopping" Hikari turned the next corner towards the market place "I threw out the shorts I used to wear. Though I'm not cutting my hair, that's a solid half a metre off the end," she laughed

"Quite attached aren't you" Tiffany laughed along with her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Organisation XIII HQ**

"What in the…" the Nobody known as Axel woke in a daze, he studied where he was as he regained his wits.

"A flower pod," he drew his conclusion "XI if this is your doing your ass is mine" he growled to himself

"It wasn't my doing" Marluxia's muffled voice came from nearby

"Marluxia!" Number XII screeched from not too far away

"I didn't do it," he argued. No one had apparently noticed the small brown haired figure in what appeared to be a modified version of the organisation's black leather cloak

"And who's this?" Axel grinned flirtatiously at the young girl in front of him

Her eyes widened at the chatting nobodies (or rather arguing) who were supposed to be sleeping soundly

"Sister" she called worriedly behind her "Sister!" She shrieked

"Must it be so loud in this castle," Vexen, who'd also woken, muttered

"Sister! They're awake," She screamed. This 'Sister' she was referring to was no longer here, as she obviously wasn't replying

"Dudes, like who's this chick?" Xigbar asked from across the room "and why the hell are we in XI's flower pods?"

My name is Raxarsh, and you're there because I put you there" The girl said angrily

"Stupid Nobodys" she muttered "curse these false emotions" she snarled as she left the room

"What about us?" Axel inquired

"That's for Sister to decide" She called back to him.

"Who is this sister?" Vexen pondered out loud

"She was a nobody right?" Axel asked

"Oh, yes" Vexen replied "you should be able to pick that from a mile off Axel, being one yourself" her frowned

"Yeah dude, even I picked up on that one" Xigbar laughed "be quiet you two" he ordered to Marluxia and Larxene who were (still) arguing.

"this 'Sister' business is rather odd, nobody's don't have 'family' as such." He attempted to make a thesis of the situation.

Destiny Islands

"For Lights sake Sora" Kairi cursed, "Do you think of anything but you're stomach?" She shook her head

"I think of many things" he replied

"Like?" she urged, he looked at her through his fringe

"Most of them are inappropriate" He flushed red and glared at his milkshake before taking a sip. Kairi blinked, confused at the statement he'd just made

"Here're you Chips sweethearts" Natalie grinned as she dropped of their basket of chips

"Stupid waitress" Sora muttered, taking a sip of milkshake

"What?" Kairi frowned

"Why do I bother, people assume it anyway" he thought out loud

"What do people assume?" she cocked her head to the side in an immensely adorable fashion. Sora gave her a sideways glance "What?" She left the previous question behind

"Are you blind?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"I can see perfectly fine" She replied defensively. Sora rolled his eyes. Was she truly that blind? He obviously liked her, more then a friend. He'd dropped hints for years: blushing and denying when he was teased by Riku, and on plenty of other occasions had he dropped hints in hope that she'd piece it all together. Apparently she was blind to all of these attempts, or she was waiting for him to make the first move. For Sora it was hard to tell. _What difference could it make? _He thought. Sora took a deep breath, leaned over the table and pressed his lips against hers.

**The Radiant Garden**

"Goodness these shorts are horrible" Hikari adjusted the belt holding up her short shorts

"It suits" Tiffany stifled a giggle

"Don't laugh" Hikari snapped, she sat cross legged on the floor of their dark one roomed home

"Rest time" Tiffany dived onto the double bed in the corner of the room. Hikari closed her eyes

"I'll wake you soon" she spoke in a monotones voice. Obviously her nightly meditation rest was upon them.

--

"6:30" Hikari gently shook Tiffany awake

"Right" She sprang out of bed and the headed out the door and into the streets

"We're at the bailey and it's…" she paused to look at her watch "6:45, he'd want to be here in the next fifteen minutes." She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Squall walked around the corner.

"Well, you're early" he raised his eyebrows in surprise

"I said for you not to be late. As such, I intended myself to be early" she wiped a stray hair from her face and glared intently at him. Squall stood stunned

"She has that effect sometimes" Tiffany poked him in the ribs to snap him out.

"Shall we get on with it then" Hikari clapped her hands with excitement.

"Right" Squall cleared his throat, "Cid has everything ready in the Dark Depths" Squall led them through the crystal fissure which not so long ago served home to several thousand heartless to the Dark Depths.

"I'm guessin' this is all who's goin'," Cid raised an eyebrow at the approaching party

"Watch it old man" Tiffany hissed angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Okay this was a major update. I condensed the ten small chapters I had up and turned them in 4 chapters. This is now the fifth. We find out The Sister of Nothings name is. And now the in chapter explanations:

These bold headings tell you who the sections about. The World That Never Was refers to the sisters (Raxarsh and Xebgrei) Destiny Islands refers to Sora, Kairi and Riku, Organisation XIII HQ refers to the captured member of Organisation XIII and The Radiant Garden refers to Tiffany and Hikari (sometimes Kairi as well)

Chapter 5

**The World That Never Was (1)**

Raxarsh walked through the empty streets of the World That Never Was in fruitless attempt to find The Sister Of Nothing.

"Sister Where I this god-forsaken hell hole are you?" Raxarsh screamed. She was always there for Raxarsh especially when they were young b_est not to dwell on when we were whole _Raxarsh thought

"I wasn't in the god-forsaken hell hole Sister" The Sister Of Nothing emerged from a portal

"Yes, well," she lowered her voice, "some of the Organisation have woken" She explained "hence the screaming

"Which ones?" Sister demanded, frowning slightly

"Numbers," She paused to recall which ones they were "II, IV, VIII, XI and XII" She recited the numbers of the members who awoke.

"I must see to them" The Sister Of Nothing disappeared into a portal to check the Nobodies

Organisation XIII HQ

"C'mon Marluxia!" Larxene Screeched from her pod, Marluxia attempts at breaking them free were not working

"I'm trying," He yelled back in unnervingly high-pitched voice

"This really isn't working" Vexen pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Naminé didn't seal these things so I can't open them" Marluxia said sadly

"So they finally awaken to free us" a Nobody, looking remarkably like the girl from earlier

"Why didn't we think of that" Vexen muttered and attempted to make a portal of his own

"That won't work IV. Raxarsh sealed these personally" The Nobody smirked

"And who are you, might I ask?" Vexen observed the Nobody's manner

"I am known as Xebgrei, The Sister Of Darkness" She replied as if she had total authority, much like The Superior

"And the smaller one?" Axel asked

"Raxarsh, The Beloved Little Sister" Raxarsh replied tersely.

"I'm guessing this would be the Sister she was speaking about" Vexen Grumbled

"We are sisters, yes" Xebgrei smiled

Destiny Islands

Riku mutter something incomprehensible our the front of the café that sounded remotely like "Santa clause"

"What you doing Riku?" a girl, known as Selphie asked, short and clad in a yellow dress and her short brown hair tied up for a change

"Not a lot" he replied, he started to walk away

"Hey" Selphie called " Is that Sora and Kairi kissing?" She pointed inside the café. Sure enough, it was them.

"Yeah" he nodded then kept walking

"Aw, how cute" she giggled, then followed Riku to wherever he was going

"I'm just glad they finally got it through their skulls" Riku rolled his eyes

"How long have you known?" Selphie asked

"A long time" He shrugged in reply

"You did too, for a while" Selphie sighed at the many memories of Sora and Riku competing for Kairi's affection. It seemed so long ago, they were all naïve little teenagers hoping for more then they had, now Sora, Riku and Kairi had seen it and were contented to live out their days on the islands.

"I'm over that" Riku scowled, he thought he saw something in the sky, it might've been a figure of his imagination, but Riku'd seen too much to just leave it at that. He stopped walking and kept his eyes on where he'd seen it.

"what is it Riku?" Selphie looked in the same direction as him. It flashed again, the flash of a Gummi Ship in the sky.

"A Gummi Ship" he frowned then sprinted towards the café, leaving a dumbfounded Selphie behind him.

"A whaty ship?" She called after him

"Never mind" he replied.

The Radiant Garden

"Bloody old man" Tiffany muttered

"On teaching us how to use this thing he failed to let us know how to land it" Hikari held onto her chair for dear life. Cid had taught them how to fly the Gummi ship but neglected a very important subject: The Landing. Apparently not an easy task as Tiffany and Hikari were about to find out.

"Well at least we found the damn place and managed to land in water." Tiffany attempted to look on the bright side.

"Goodness this is taking a ridicules amount of time" Hikari glanced out the window at the ocean that didn't appear any less lethal.

"Love ya 'Kari" Tiffany grinned at her sister

"Oh shut up" Hikari braced her self for the immanent impact of the water.

--

"Damn you old man" Tiffany yelled she then began pacing along the beach cursing about her new overalls being wet.

"Quite a lovely place" Hikari found herself taking in everything, the sand the sea, event ten salty tang in the air was great

"oh wonderful," tiffany pointed down the beach "who's this clown?" of course she was referring to the boy in yellow with an extremely odd hairstyle running towards them

"Hey, you came da same way Kairi did eh?" He spoke in a horrific style of English, god help them if everyone spoke that way. "Gotta say, was quite then entrance ya?" he grinned at them "name's Wakka" he pointed to himself

"Tiffany muttered something before replying with her own name

"Hikari, you said something about Kairi" Hikari gave her name then tried to get more information about her daughter.

"Yeah she was in da café last I heard, something about a date" he shrugged in reply

"A date?" Tiffany asked rasing an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The World That Never Was/Organisation XIII HQ**

"Nobodys cannot be sisters" Vexen stated simply, contended with his past research on the creation of Nobodys

"We're sister's, beyond Nobodys" Raxarsh sighed, then sat cross-legged on the floor

"Sister's before the heartless got to you" Axel laughed, " I like it" he grinned at the young Nobody sitting on the floor who now appeared to be playing with a small kitten that greatly reassembled IX's water clones

"You're such a paedophile Axel" Larxene rolled her eyes at him

"Sister and I must go and retrieve the Keybearer" Xebgrei created a dark portal and disappeared through it. Raxarsh stood abruptly and flashed them a repentant grin before following Xebgrei,

--

"Are we in the right place?" Raxarsh inquired upon arrival

"I'm led to believe so" Xebgrei assessed their surroundings "Unreasonable sunshine, ridicules amount of flora an fauna and sand everywhere" she covered her eyes. Living in the eternal night of The World That Never Was created an enemy of the sun.

"Sound's right" Raxarsh nodded in agreement. After several minutes of adjusting to the severe light conditions, Raxarsh investigated the area; she spotted nothing but locals around. That was until she spotted the obvious outlanders arguing with a local about a girl who fitted the description of The Seventh Princess of Heart.

"Who are you exactly?" the local boy asked

"I'm the girls mother and I'm going to make sure this boy is worth her time," The red haired woman yelled at the boy

"Such intriguing lives people live in the realm of light" Raxarsh observed the trio

"Indeed" Xebgrei agreed, "This appears to be a lead to the Keybearer. I'm sure the Princess will lead us to him." She continued to listen to the argument till it gave a location. With haste they left through their portals

Destiny Islands

Sora pulled away from Kairi and let her catch her breath.

"What was that for?" Kairi snapped. _I was right. _Sora thought. _If anything she mad at me, not a whole lot of difference._

"Guess I really can't risk showing how I really feel" Sora mumbled. He heaved a sigh before standing up to leave

"Where're you going?" Kairi queried, standing up to stop him from going anywhere

"Away," he replied, "That's where you seem to want me" he emptied his pockets for his share of the bill onto the table and began to leave the café. He was stopped by a dark portal that had appeared from nowhere as they quite literally do. A girl stepped out of the portal with sort black hair, she appeared completely harmless at first glance, but of course that was the thing with Nobodys, closer inspection always revealed more power then originally assumed.

"You are the Keybearer I presume?" she spoke as though she had total authority over everyone in the room, which she would've had if it weren't for the presence of a Keybearer and Princess of Heart.

"Who's asking?" Sora frowned. Hadn't he got rid of the Nobodys? He was sure he had exterminated the Organisation, or near enough. She appeared to be wearing three-quarter length black pants and a mangled version of the Organisation's black coat, cut at the waist so it was more of a top, sleeves ripped at three quarter length and a high collar instead of a hood. Apparently she had nothing to hide.

"My Sister and I of course" she gestured beside her to the shorter brown haired girl that'd appeared beside her wearing a similar outfit, a mangled Organisation coat, cut at the knees and sleeves much too long for the length of the girl's arms and a long dark blue skirt appeared to be made of silk.

"We need you help Keybearer" the shorter girl said, there was a hint of plea in her voice, probably the most a Nobody could muster lacking the common element of emotions; a heart. "We want to be free" she grabbed his shoulder roughly as if to drag him back to whatever hellhole she crawled out of.

"No," Sora said sharply then hurled the girl to the ground with ease "Nobodys don't belong in the realm of light"

"Either do you Keybearer" the taller Nobody sneered then assisted the smaller girl up

"We'll be back" the brown haired girl slunk back into a dark portal followed shortly by the black haired girl.

The Radiant Garden

"And Furthermore " Hikari had spent the last ten minutes telling Wakka off for spreading gossip and whatever other things he'd apparently been doing wrong

"Hikari, I think he gets it" Tiffany dragged her sister away from the poor boy.

"Wait he can take us to the café" Hikari fought her sister, as soon as she got herself free she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Would you be so kind as to take us to where Kairi is?" Hikari's tone of voice had totally changed from an angry mother telling off a young boy, to a polite woman making a small request. Wakka paused in confusion and thought for a second

"Sure" he shrugged "follow me ya" he began walking towards the pier that wasn't all that far away.

--

"Crap" Tiffany panted. Since her overalls had dried out the heat had really hit her "Its bloody hot here. How do you survive in this heat?" She tried in vain to fan herself off,

"It's not _that_ hot" Hikari rolled her eyes "honestly"

"Yeah, well you're wearing shorts," Tiffany snapped, the heat really was getting to her. If she was snapping at Hikari, it must be hot.

"That'd be the café that kid was talking about" Hikari pointed to the café ahead, it looked to be a sea shack only built to be a bit sturdier with a kitchen attached

"He described it well" Tiffany was impressed, the boy seemed to be simple minded. Something they were familiar with, there were many simple minded being to deal with.

"Those two there, we start with them" she pointed to a boy with brown hair that seem impossible but they know Cloud. That man's hair defiantly wasn't meant to be that way, and the girl that was with him, her hair seemed to flicker between blond and crimson so fast it was easy to believe you imagined it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The World That Never Was**

"Confirming" Xebgrei panted as she arrived "Direct routes from that world need to be established, portal travel is too extreme for regular use." She made it a mental note for everyone to heed

"Where in the worlds were you anyway?" Vexen inquired. He's been inquiring them about almost everything he could think of.

"Where would we be" Raxarsh snapped "Chilly academic" She mocked then raised her chin, in only a way someone who'd just been humiliated would. "You should really think these things through before you question."

"Of course" Vexen muttered to himself, followed by a series of curses not made for the ears of normal people.

"The beginning of our plan has begun. We commence part two in due time" Xebgrei cut in to the argument before it progressed any further.

"Is that a bad thing for us" Axel asked, though he directed his question towards Raxarsh.

"It doesn't concern you at the moment" Raxarsh shot him a vicious glare

"Fiery" Axel grinned, and then winked at the young nobody. He cringed when he glanced at Xebgrei who was giving him a stare that said 'do that again and you won't live to see the light of day.'

"Larxene, I can't get this open" Marluxia whispered to the woman in the pod next to him. He'd been sitting in his pod and probing a way out, with little success

"Keep trying" Larxene snapped back. Being further away from the two who seemed to be in charge, or the ones who had them hostage, had it benefits. If they spoke quietly enough they wouldn't get noticed. "If I say here for much longer I'm gonna go crazy" She insisted

"Sweetie you went crazy a long time ago" Marluxia replied

"What was that!?" Larxene demanded

"What" Marluxia pretended to be startled "I didn't say anything" he shrugged

"Do you mind?" Xebgrei steamed almost literally. Reminding Larxene of a little joke VIII and IX had with the superior when something didn't go his way. "You lot" She pointed the nobodys that had awakened "Aren't getting out until this lot" she gestured to the others who had yet to awaken "have recovered" she glared at 'The Savage Nymph'

"You're lower then me nobody" Larxene snapped "You can't tell me what to do"

"Nelare," Xebgrei called Larxene by her abandoned name, that was a cruel insult among the higher ranked nobodys "you are in no position to tell me who I do and do not have authority over so I suggest you shut your trap and wait till you're told what's going on" had Larxene been free from her pod Xebgrei would've had her by the collar and held very close so Larxene wouldn't be able to look away from her eyes.

**Destiny Islands**

"So much for the worlds at peace for a few years" Sora muttered. He grabbed Kairi's hand and began to head out the door "Wait," He stopped, and then turned to the desk, "For the repairs." He handed her a handful on munny and winced at all the broken chairs around the café.

"Thank you" She called out after him as they left the café.

"You're not planning on leaving me behind this time are you?" Kairi asked. If she didn't he was bound to forget her and she'd be stuck on the islands with no clue weather or not he was still alive.

"Not this time" Sora shook his head. There was something oddly comforting behind that sentence. Maybe it was just the fact he was walking down the street hand in hand with Kairi. Either way, he was still grinning like an idiot. In any case they were subtly heading to the small islet off the coast, popular among the youths of Destiny Islands.

"Wait" Kairi released her grip on Sora's hand and stopped walking.

"What is it?" He stopped several feet in front of her and cocked his head to the side cutely

"You want me to go with you too?" She asked slowly

"That's the idea" Sora nodded in agreement. She was having difficulty grasping the concept of Sora taking her with him on something dangerous. Including the predictably dangerous near future.

"Why?" She took hold of his hands and closed the distance between them. "You're normally so reluctant to let me go anywhere."

"Well," he paused to find the right way to put it, "I can't protect the girl I love if I don't know where she is" he replied with an awkward grin on his face "I don't want to lose you again" He whisper in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her

"Ahem" Someone behind the coughed to get their attention

**The Radiant Garden**

Hikari coughed to get the two teenagers attention

"Who are you?" The brunette boy asked them warily, frowning slightly. A frown didn't suit the boy. He looked to be the kind of kid that laughed a lot and normally had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"My name is Hikari" Hikari introduced herself calmly, bowing slightly

"Sora" He replied simply, still wary of them.

"The Key Bearer?" Hikari asked

"And if I am?" He shielded the crimson haired girl in his arms.

"Wait a minute Sora" She pushed away from him and walked over to Hikari, her blue eyes were an exact replica of the man who fathered Hikari's child's eyes. There was no doubt that this was Kairi. 10 years away from her and Hikari could still pick her out, because her eyes never changed.

"Be careful Kairi" Sora said quickly. Naming her only confirmed her identity. Hikari smiled in a warm motherly fashion and Kairi's eyes widened in recognition.

Tiffany, who'd been hiding behind Hikari up until this point, poked her head around the side with a mischievous smirk on her face. Kairi simply smiled back at her as she worked out who she was. Sora was now frowning in confusion instead of suspicion.

"Might I ask, what's going on?" He tapped Kairi on the shoulder

"I think, this is my mother" Kairi replied "and that's my aunty Tiff" She pointed to Tiffany

"She's remembered!" Tiffany exclaimed "Can we go now?" Her tone dropped from really happy to annoyed in a heartbeat.

"It's up to her" Hikari replied "we'll go home if she wants to" She explained

"This is my home" Kairi interrupted,


	8. Random Encounter 1

Tidus and Wakka, Random Encounter Number 1

_**Tidus and Wakka, Random Encounter Number 1**_

_**(A/N: Although Tiffany and some of the Organisation already provide suitable Comic relief, who can resist the sheer hilarity of Tidus and Wakka….. Seriously who doesn't love them? If you don't then I suggest you stop reading this right now and skip to the next chapter coz this is all them. All clear on the purpose of this chapter… good! Enjoy!)**_

Wakka:

Hey, and welcome to Random Encounter number one eh.

Tidus:

Ahem… This is the time we take to give an insight on the goings on of Sister's of Nothing

Wakka:

…… We do what?

Tidus:

Didn't you get the memo?

Wakka: _(shakes his head slowly)_

No

Tidus:

It was sent _(Calls over his shoulder) _Shelly did you send Wakka that memo?

Shelly: _(jumps in surprise)(stutters)_

N-n-no Sir

Tidus: _(shakes head in disappointment)_

Ah well _(sighs) _Be sure you send it when you're told to next time

Shelly: _(stutters)_

Y-y-yes Sir _(scurrys away)_

Wakka: _(Points to Shelly)_

Who was that?

Tidus:

Shelly, She's my secretary.

Wakka:

Dude, how come I don't have a secretary?

Tidus:

Because you thick headed

Wakka

……What?

Tidus:

My point exactly. Anyway, So far in Sister's of Nothing we have the following Main Characters in order of appearance

Xebgrei (sister of nothing at the beginning)

Raxarsh (She's not names till halfway through _The World that Never Was _Section in chapter one)

Kairi (The Seventh Princess of Heart)

Sora (The Keybearer)

Riku (The other Keybearer)

Tiffany (Kairi's aunty)

Hikari (Kairi's Mother)

Axel (The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Number VIII of the Esteemed Organisation XIII)

Marluxia (The Graceful Assassin, Number XI of the Esteemed Organisation XIII)

Larxene (The Savage Nymph, Number XII of the Esteemed Organisation XIII)

Vexen (The Chilly Academic, Number IV of the Esteemed Organisation XIII)

Xigbar (The Free Shooter, Number II if the Esteemed Organisation XIII)

And of course we can't forget:

Tidus and Wakka our current….. What are we called?

Wakka:

…..ummm…_(shrugs)_

Tidus:

Hosts? Co-narrators? Hell, I dunno…. _(trails off in a mumble)_

Wakka:

What are we even doing here?

Tidus:

Hell, I dunno… Comic relief?

Wakka:

Wasn't that metioned in the author notes?

Tidus:

Maybe. Reviewers we'd like to know what you think we're doing here, coz we haven't got a clue. Do we Wakka?

Wakka:

Do we what?

Tidus:

See, we've lost Wakka

Wakka:

What're we doing here?

Tidus:

You asked that same question six lines ago.

Wakka:

Oh…. What was the answer?

Tidus:

There wasn't one.

Wakka:

Can I have one now?

Tidus:

……no.

Wakka:

Please

Tidus:

No.

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus:

Because I don't have one

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus:

Because I was given memo saying we had to do this

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus:

For more publicity.

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus:

Because I think people are forgetting us.

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus:

Because we don't seem to do a great deal?

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus:

If you recall, we weren't even in Kingdom Hearts II

Wakka: _(in shock)_

We weren't?

Tidus:  
Nope. Selphie mentioned us, but that's it

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus:

Don't start that again

Wakka:

Why?

Tidus: _(Arches and eyebrow)_

Wakka:

Sorry.

Tidus:

I believe that's it from us, Let us know why the hell we're here reviewers because we don't have a clue.

Wakka:

I don't even know where we are

Tidus:

See, We need your help…Because Shelly's useless and Shazi-Chan's not about to tell us what's going on.

Wakka:

Ya!

Tidus:

Bye Everyone

Wakka:

Later


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The World That Never Was**

Xebgrei stormed out of the Pod Chamber currently dubbed 'Blasted Nobodys And Their Attitudes', since that was all Xebgrei seemed to say as she left the chamber.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. They won't listen to reason" Xebgrei continued to curse the Esteemed Organisation as she stormed about the castle, Raxarsh sure enough at her heels at all times.

"Sister it's not something to get so worked up about. _I _know you're more powerful than they are put together" the way Raxarsh's words hit Xebgrei was surprising. Knowing her sister was so sure of her somehow comforted Xebgrei. Which in itself was strange, Seeing as though Nobodys lacked the heart required to feel things like comfort or surprise.

"Yes Beloved Little Sister, I am aware of that" Xebgrei paused her stalking to scruff Raxarsh's hair affectionately. "However, they must realize how inferior they are and how my existence works. Even I'm not sure how everything came to be this way" She removed the leather glove on her left hand to reveal the nobody Symbol tattooed into her skin, though instead of the usual off white colour it was seen in and around the castle and on the increasing breeds of nobody, Xebgrei's was black and looked as though it was plowing a hole into the very fabric of her existence. Quickly slipping her glove back on, the proceeded through the castle to Raxarsh's study, Known now as Subsistent of Aquatic Feline. A fitting name for somewhere for Raxarsh to dwell in her spare time.

**Organisation XIII HQ**

"Harsh words number XII" Vexen commented calling a Nobody by their true name was an intense insult as it referred to them to what they were not: Whole.

"She didn't seem too impressed with you Larxene." Xigbar shrugged, it seemed they were all getting used to each other's voices being muffled as it no longer bothered them. At least everyone but Marluxia, still attempting in vain to break free of his own creation.

"So now what do we do?" Axel asked Xigbar

"Dude, Why are you asking me?" Xigbar shot back

"You're number two, so I figure if Xemnas decided to kick the bucket, you were in charge. Since he did, you're in charge now. Got it memorized" Axel explained

"Yeah I get it" Xigbar replied irritably. "but I really don't want to"

**Destiny Islands**

"This is my home now, I can't leave everyone here just to be with my mother" Kairi explained, which surprised Sora. She'd always wanted to go back home.

"What about your aunty Tiff?" Tiffany joked, which made Kairi giggle happily, just in time to welcome the newest addition to the group, Riku. Breathing heavily because he'd just sprinted from down the beach to the middle of town Riku wasn't happy to see Tiffany or Hikari. Frowning slightly, he studied them

"What's you're problem?" Tiffany sneered

"I have no problem" Riku's frown deepened. Tiffany arched her eyebrow.

"Give it a rest Tiffany" Hikari sighed, shaking her head "She did the same thing to Squall earlier" She explained to Kairi "and to a boy name Wakka"

"Shut up" Tiffany snapped back.

"Are you okay Sora?" Kairi turned back to him, he hadn't said much at all since Hikari and Tiffany appeared.

"I'm fine" He replied absently "But I don't that gloomy looking cloud formation off in the distance." He pointed towards the town, thus causing Riku to curse under his breath.

"Shall we?" Sora asked Riku, it seemed Riku understood the meaning to the question because he nodded and then sprinted off towards the 'Gloomy looking cloud formation'

"Wait for me," Kairi called after them, "Remember you promised" She scampered away from her mother and aunty.

**The Radiant Garden**

"Do these people ever rest" Hikari shook her head in disbelief. "Wasn't it little over 6 months ago they saved the worlds a second time?" Hikari asked Tiffany

"Yep" She confirmed for her "and about a year before that they save our hides the first time"

"I suppose this means we follow them" Hikari summoned her magic to change her shorts and off the shoulder mesh shirt to a more appropriate, lengthy skirt and peasant shirt.

"Much better," she followed after her daughter and the two Keybearers in a hasty pace.

"In this heat?" Tiffany looked mortified; she had to run, in this heat _and_ in her overalls. She wished she could magic her clothes into something more weather appropriate. She cursed under her breath and followed Hikari reluctantly.

"This had better be worth the trouble and effort" She scowled, which wasn't a look that flattered her.


	10. Chapter 9

Organisation XIII

**Organisation XIII**

"Seeing as though Xigbar refuses to admit he's in charge and III is unconscious I believe that means I'm in charge" Vexen interlinked his fingers in front of himself in delight

"Not unconscious anymore IV" came the familiar growl of III of Organisation, also know as Xaldin "XI there had better be a good reason behind this" he shot a dirty look in Marluxia's direction, which caused the nobody to almost shriek in surprise, though he did give a startled 'yip'

"III I assure you this was not XI's doing" Larxene Smiled sweetly

"Do not defend him traitor" Xaldin glared at her so viciously she also gave a startled 'yip'

"Lighten up Xally" the other nobodies cringed at Xigbar's nickname for Xaldin, "Marly, and Larx being Ex- traitors is the least of our problems." Xaldin's cheeks twitched in sheer fury. Had Xigbar been a lower member than himself he would not get away with such atrocious nicknames for the other members, Xaldin would've seen to that personally.

"Then brief me in the occurrences in my absence." Xaldin gesture for all of them to fill him in. Following Marluxia's example, all the conscious nobodys sat save for Xaldin sat in their pods, followed swiftly by III. Before they could begin, the certain little Sister waltzed in unannounced with a grin plastered on her face and a kitten of water trailing playfully behind her.

**The World That Never Was**

"All right you lot" Raxarsh swept into the pod room happily, He deep blue skirt's strips dragged along the floor behind her. He water kitten was still trailing behind her happily pouncing on the strips as she went. She glanced at the nobody who'd recently awoken "Welcome, III" She nodded to him and he merely glared at her in return after Vexen had whispered something to him, she ignored it completely, a grumpy old man wasn't going to spoil her good mood. "Sister and I require your cooperation" a whisper to Xaldin from the annoying pyro nobody, again she ignored him and continued to tell them what her sister had told her to. "The Key bearer is to be retrieved" the last sentence caused a gasp throughout the room, she spotted one of the asleep nobodys stirring out of the corner of her eye.

"You have got to be kidding" Marluxia squeaked

"Learn from our mistakes girl" Xaldin growled "that boy is more trouble than he's worth." Raxarsh merely shrugged

"I'm not the one being sent to retrieve him" she replied "you are" she gestured to the nobodys, "as soon as the others awaken" her kitten bounded happily towards one of the pods and began to pounce at the enclosed nobodys.

**Destiny islands**

The Keybearers' arrival wasn't a pleasant one, but unpleasant arrivals are a part of the job. The gloomy looking cloud formation turned out to be a swarm of heartless that was bent on ravaging the world it chewing it to pieces as they did everywhere.

"That wouldn't happen to be your gloomy looking cloud formation, would it Sora?" Kairi arrived only seconds behind the Keybearers themselves, pointing at the massive swarm of heartless. Sora nodded in agreement "Certainly is gloomy looking" Kairi commented, then Hikari appeared in much different clothing than she'd been wearing earlier. A trick Kairi would have to learn sometime in the near future.

"I'm led to believe these are heartless." She gestured to the swarming heartless above. They were much like the common shadow heartless only with wings and they appeared to be much more capable of killing.

"No time to waste" Sora leapt strait for the mass of heartless, keyblade appearing in his hand in mid strike, Riku following soon after.

**The Radiant Garden**

Amidst the chaos of Heartless vs the two Keybearers stood Hikari, glowing with a strange light, she rased her left hand into the air. As she did a glowing, circular symbol appeared in front of her. After a series of hand flicks with her right hand the symbol disappeared and in it's place a brilliant phoenix swooped through burning every black sinful creature against the light in it's path.

Tiffany pulled the steel clawed gloves from her back pocket and slipped them on. She leapt into the air at a height not physically possible by a human being, and lunged down at them with a colossal punch, smashing the ground and sending a ripple of rock through the heartless that landed on the ground, instantly followed by a series of punches and kicks inflicted damage against the heartless that crowded to fill the place of the dead heartless.

The battle went on for some time till all that was left were a select few that simply refused to return to the darkness until they just couldn't hold on anymore.

"That was, totally worth the effort" Tiffany grinned as the last of adrenaline pumped through her veins. "Fights like that don't come around everyday" She laughed. Sora rolled his eyes at her

"They do when you have a keyblade." He chuckled.

"You just can't seem to get away from them." Riku sighed; they weren't in the slightest bit out of breath or puffed as Kairi or Hikari, who'd stepped over the remaining heartless corpses to reach them.


	11. Chapter 10

Organisation XIII HQ

**Organisation XIII HQ**

"I don't think so" Xaldin roared, causing the confined nobodys to cower, Raxarsh, however, didn't even flinch. The man didn't even faze her in the least.

"You're not very frightening," She shrugged at him, "if you'll excuse me I must inform sister of you're decision." She mocked them with a curtsy before disappearing through a dark portal.

"The nerve" Xaldin muttered angrily.

"Remember your breathing exercises III" Marluxia showed him how to do it, breathing in deeply the exhaling slowly

"Shut up!" Xaldin yelled.

**The World That Never Was**

"Their response?" Xebgrei adjusted a bolt on a machine in her room. It whirred and clicked a few times before dieing down.

"They," Raxarsh paused, her sister was bound to get angry at the word coming next "refused" She said quietly, then cringed at Xebgrei's outburst, which was, to say it nicely, very colourful. Raxarsh blocked her ears and quickly slipped out of Xebgrei's room unnoticed. She headed back to the Chamber of Podded Nobodys, it seemed to be a fitting name for the room, her ears still covered so she couldn't here Xebgrei's language. It was a silly thing to do she knew, she used such language herself on a number of occasions but it just somehow sounded wrong coming from Xebgrei.

"I'm back" She strolled in and sat down on the floor.

"That's it, you say 'I'm back' and sit on the floor?" Vexen inquired

"Pretty much" She nodded, they stared at her for a few seconds as if she was alien

"Is there something on me head?" She asked cynically

"No, there's not, but shouldn't you be with your sister?" Xaldin queried

"Plotting you little schemes" Axel added, fluttering his fingers for effect.

"No, sister's angry, near her isn't the wisest place to be" She shrugged; her kitten bounded up to her and she absently pet it. "Besides, you nobodys tend to have much more interesting conversation." She flicked a ball of water away for her kitten to attack.

**Destiny Islands**

"Bit too much there Kairi" Riku teased, Kairi simply glared at him,

"Bit out of shape it seems" Hikari caught her breath, though she almost fell over which made tiffany rush to support her.

"If that's what's happening here, then the other worlds are in trouble," Sora began to pace and think out loud "Hikari, what was the radiant garden like when you left?"

"Heartless, same as ever" She replied

"Any types that weren't the local variety?" he asked, he stopped pacing to get her answer.

"Not that I saw" She replied "are you going somewhere with this?" she requested

"Yeah, just working something out," he waved her off and began pacing again. If the heartless had attacked the island in such a force then they were being commanded. The simple reason behind that was the islands heart is too strong for them; they would've attacked somewhere weaker like the radiant garden. If they were being commanded to attack somewhere that wasn't a place they'd go on their own accord in a hurry, before they ravaged somewhere else meant they were after someone. Being the destiny islands it could be just about anyone, himself, Riku, Kairi or all three of them with that many heartless. Then there was the king letter, his plea for help:

_They're coming._

_The castle foundations are failing._

_We need the keys_.

The letter didn't say a lot but it said enough for Sra. the heartless were on their way and the cornerstone was failing, they needed Sora and Riku, but with no way off the island it was impossible to give the king any aid at all.

"Ow" Sora stopped pacing and sat down. So much going through his mind at the one time wasn't helping their situation much either.

"Was their any point to you sitting down?" Tiffany asked leading Hikari to sit down near him. Sora abruptly began slapping his head in frustration, there was something missing something important, but what

"Think Sora, think" he muttered angrily

"Now Sora, lets not attempt the impossible" Riku took a seat on his left

"You're not helping" Sora grumbled, he then punch the ground, again frustrated. It was so simple now he's thought of it "Maleficent!" he leapt to his feat and shouted

"You called" the wicked fairy's voice echoed around them

"Show yourself you hag" He frowned

"Such insolence!" Maleficent's voice boomed as they were engulfed in a circle of green flame and teleported to the audience chamber of Disney Castle.

"Thanks for the lift you old hag." Sora grinned at Maleficent, who'd situated herself on the king's throne. "Let's go" He grabbed Kairi's hand and sprinted out of the audience chamber with the other at his heels.

They headed down the corridor to the gardens, to the one place Maleficent wouldn't have found and taken over and the most likely where their ticket to other worlds was, The Gummi hanger

"Sora!" a very familiar voice called

"The castle in the middle of the garden" Sora told Kairi "There should be a pair of chip monks there, if not don't worry" he let go of her hand.

"What about you? Maleficent's after you" Kairi stopped running when he did, but she pointed to the hedge castle for Riku to lead the other two there

"When isn't Maleficent after me, now go, I'll be fine" he looked around for who'd called him, he was sure he heard Goofy calling him. Kairi stood for a few seconds before she ran over to the castle.

**The Radiant Garden**

Kairi entered the gummi hanger in awe. Somehow, it was beyond her how exactly, the king had managed to hide the entire hanger under the castle with only a topiary castle to hide it.

"This is cool" Tiffany was staring around the hanger; it truly was a sight you didn't see every day.

"Back off" yelled a little chip monk. He was waving a stick at Riku "Back off, I'm armed you fiend." Riku gave Kairi an inquisitive look and stepped away from him. Kairi shrugged, it was a chip monk how was she supposed to be able to handle it,

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked Kairi,

"I'm not sure, he sought off, left, I think I heard someone call him but," She bit her lip in thought "he'll be here soon," she left it at that. Sora seemed so sure of himself, so sure that's he'd be back.


	12. Chapter 11

**The World that Never Was**

"Interesting huh?" Axel smirked

"Don't start Axel, you'll just end up hurt" Vexen said "remember last time?" he frowned

"Yeah" Axel sighed "I remember" he looked away from everyone, sulking in his pod.

"I'm curious, what happened last time?" Raxarsh asked, looking up from her kitten

"Long story," Vexen replied, shrugging

"We have time and plenty of it" Raxarsh shrugged, her kitten streaked across the room and pounced onto Axels pod. In sat on the top staring at him intently.

"Now's neither the time nor the place for reminiscence Vexen" Xaldin interrupted "we have things to deal with so I suggest we deal with them"

"III if I recall we're biding our time, and in that time we have nothing to do" Vexen argued "so to pass the time there is little else to do besides reminisce about the past," Vexen glanced over at Axel, "even if it digs up hurtful memories." Axel cringed in his pod and sighed.

**Destiny Islands**

"Sora help!"

"Come on, keep calling" Sora muttered to himself the more they called the closer he got to them, after he hard them a few times he knew the king, Donald and Goofy had been captured, probably the queen and Daisy as well

"Sora!"

"Found you!" Sora spotted barred window on the ground. A window to a dungeon no doubt, seeing as though that was where his friends were calling from.

"Sora get us out of here," Donald wailed

"Quiet, I'll get you out" He hissed. Donald muttered something, most likely cursing. Sora rolled his eyes at the duck and materialized his keyblade, which at this point had changed itself from the Kingdom Key to Ultima Weapon.

With some quick thinking on Sora's behalf, (A/N: Surprisingly) and a Firaga spell later the residents of Disney Castle, plus Sora, were running from the hordes of heartless Maleficent had sent after them.

"As much as I'd like to put them in their place as well Donald, now is neither the time nor the place" Mickey grabbed Donald and began to lead him towards the gummi hanger.

**The Radiant Garden**

"Oh, your kidding!" Tiffany exclaimed,

"What have you spotted?" Hikari asked, curious to see what her little sister had found

"Check it out" She pointed to the large and rather vicious looking gummi ship set above their heads. "How awesome would it be to fly _that_ thing?" Tiffany giggled in anticipation.

The door flew open with surprising force, everyone in the gummi hanger jumped in surprise as it tore off its hinges.

"Donald Goofy, take the castle's people to safety, the Radiant Garden, Twilight Town. I don't care as long as they're safe." Sora, who emerged from the doorway, was ordering an unusual pair of creatures.

"Your majesty-" Sora began

"I wait till every one leaves" the mouse cut him off. Sora shrugged and allowed the mouse to keep the heartless from entering the hanger.

The duck and the dog we calling even more strange creatures into the larger, bulky looking gummi ships which were presumed to carry many, many passengers.

"Excuse me" the dog had a goofy voice, it might've been because he was talking to Hikari but she assumed he always sounded like that

"I'm not leaving till my daughter does" Hikari replied quickly "and my Sister," she pointed to Tiffany.

"Gawrsh" he stuttered before running back to the nearly impossible to understand duck. Hikari nodded triumphantly before lending a hand to the mouse king and his undertaking.


	13. This Is Not A Chapter

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I hate it when people do this but of course I (like most of the human race) am a hypocrite. This story id on hiatus till I can come up with some descent plot and what not sorry for any inconvenience..

Thanks

~Shazi-chan


End file.
